Amour fraternel
by celoupeace
Summary: Kiba essai de changer les idées d'un blond déprimé par l'absence de Sasuke. Histoire citronné.


Hello, Holla. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur ma précédente histoire. J'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos remarques sur celle-ci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Obviously, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme la plupart du temps après un entraînement épuisant, Naruto s'était rendu à l'Ichiraku et savourait son troisième bol de ramen. Depuis que Sasuke était parti, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, cet éclat dans ses yeux, dans son sourire. Il essayait quand même, se forçait un peu pour garder la face. Mais il se perdait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs et se tourmentait de n'avoir pas su le retenir.

Il entendit une voix familière, un aboiement le fit sortir de ses pensées et reprendre pied avec la réalité. Kiba était assis, deux places plus loin, avec Akamaru et venait de commander son repas.

\- "Oh tiens, Naruto ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé.

\- Salut Kiba…

\- C'est pas la grande forme hein ?

\- Si si, bien-sûr, tout va bien ! " Se reprit-il en affichant son plus beau sourire de façade.

\- "T'es vraiment un abruti fini si tu crois m'avoir comme ça. Ecoute, Ino organise une soirée aujourd'hui. Ça pourrait te changer les idées, tu devrais passer. "

C'était si flagrant qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Il faisait pourtant son maximum pour que personne ne s'en inquiète.

\- "Les fameuses soirées chez Ino haha. Je vais y réfléchir, merci d'avoir proposé.

\- Nh. Comme tu veux. "

Kiba commença son repas en faisant mine de se désintéresser du blond. Habituellement ses échanges avec ce dernier étaient un peu plus rythmés. Kiba faisait exprès de le pousser à bout pour déclencher l'affrontement. C'était puéril mais dans ces moments-là, il se sentait spécial. Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux coups qu'ils s'échangeaient. Depuis que l'autre abruti d'Uchiha s'était cassé, c'était différent. Il venait de le traiter d'abruti fini, et le blond n'avait même pas réagit.

Ce dernier venait de finir son bol. Il salua Kiba rapidement et se dirigea vers son appartement. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour à cette fête ce soir ? Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec ses amis et qu'il ne s'était pas amusé un peu.

C'est donc sur les coups de 23h qu'il pénétra dans la demeure d'Ino. La fête battait son plein, on entendait déjà la musique trois rues plus loin. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà un peu éméché. Il repéra Shikamaru adossé dans un coin de la pièce avec Temari qui lui susurrait des choses à l'oreille. Il ne savait pas si les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient dues à l'alcool ou bien à ce que pouvait lui raconter la blonde. Surement un peu des deux. Un peu plus loin il vit Kiba.

Ce dernier était au niveau du bar et se servait un verre depuis un saladier géant. Surement du punch vu qu'Ino adorait cette boisson. Il portait son haut en résille sous une veste en cuir et un jean noir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ça lui donnait vraiment l'air sauvage. Naruto se fit la réflexion que sa tignasse devait être aussi difficile à dompter que la sienne le matin.

Puisque c'est lui qui l'avait invité à cette soirée, le blond se dirigea dans sa direction pour le saluer et lui signifier sa présence, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une tornade rose.

\- "Narutoooooo ! C'est géniaaal que tu sois là, tiens bois ça ! " Sakura était un peu trop chaleureuse pour être sobre et elle lui refila un verre sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

\- "Hey Sakura ! Qu'est qu'il y a là-dedans ? " demanda-t-il en désignant le verre qu'elle venait de lui refourguer.

\- "Mmh aucune idée, mais ça se boit ! Amuse toi un peu Naruto ! " La rose s'éloignait en gloussant, le laissant en plan au milieu de la foule.

Ino fit son apparition, elle se déhanchait sur la musique et chantait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les paroles originales de la chanson qui passait. Tenten la rejoignit suivit de quelques autres personnes. Le blond se laissa prendre au jeu et dansait également au rythme de la musique.

Plus l'heure passait et plus il oubliait la source de sa tristesse quotidienne. Il se dirigea vers le bar pour remplir son troisième verre depuis son arrivée. Il jeta un œil sur la piste de danse et se mit à rire en voyant les pitreries de ses amis. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu.

Ino et Sakura s'étaient défié sur celle qui avalerait le plus de shot en 60 secondes chrono et la rose l'avait emporté haut la main. La blonde s'était donc vu attribuer le gage de faire un semi-striptease devant l'assemblé. Finalement ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si terrible que ça comme gage à réaliser pour elle. Elle avait plutôt l'air de prendre du plaisir à le faire et les regards qu'elle sentait l'encourageaient même à continuer. Combiné à l'alcool, l'ambiance s'échauffait un peu.

\- "Alors le spectacle te plait ?" Kiba s'était glissé discrètement derrière Naruto, toujours adossé au bar.

\- "Oh ! Oui, enfin non, je.." Surpris par l'apparition de son ami et déstabilisé par sa question, Naruto rit, gêné sans réussir à finir sa phrase et se gratta la nuque. Il se reprit finalement "C'est juste que je trouve ça assez drôle de la voir se lâcher comme ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'elle est chasse garder." Il finit sa phrase en faisant en clin d'œil au châtain.

\- "Attends… Tu crois que j'ai des vues sur Ino ?" L'inuzuka éclata de rire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. "Sérieux ? Tu crois que j'ai des vues sur elle ?

\- Bah oui. Enfin je sais pas. C'est ton style non ?

\- Mh. C'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les cheveux blond mais je les préfère un peu plus sauvage. Puis Ino est beaucoup trop lisse et féminine pour me plaire.

\- AAAH dommage que Temari soit déjà prise alors.

\- Nh…" L'inuzuka acquiesça de façon détachée, pensif.

Enfaite Kiba se demandait comment le blond pouvait ne pas remarquer qu'il lui plaisait. Certes il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, mais depuis que Naruto s'était renfermé dans sa bulle c'était encore plus flagrant. Il calquait un peu son état d'esprit sur le sien. Leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient. Le manque de sa présence, tout simplement, laissait un trou béant dans son quotidien. C'est Hinata qui l'avait remarqué en premier puisqu'elle avait aimé Naruto pendant longtemps aussi, elle avait tout de suite compris. Avant même Kiba enfaite. C'est elle qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Au début ça lui avait paru stupide surtout que Naruto est un mec merde ! Mais ouais, il était clairement attiré par lui comme un aimant. Enfin, il faisait de son mieux pour ravaler cette attirance qui ne mènerait nulle part quoiqu'il arrive.

Naruto s'agenouilla. Sa vue se brouillait un peu et la musique résonnait trop fort dans sa tête. Il fit tomber son cinquième verre, qu'il avait presque finit.

\- "Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment, je pense que… j'ai trop bu.

\- Mh évidement…" soupira le châtain. "Bon, agrippe-toi."

Kiba se saisit du bras de Naruto pour le faire passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Il le releva en faisant passer son autre bras derrière la taille de Naruto. Ils titubèrent tous les deux ainsi jusqu'à l'escalier, que l'Inuzuka entreprit de gravir. C'était interdit de monter à l'étage normalement, mais vu l'heure avancée de la soirée, tout le monde était déjà trop occupé et trop éméché pour s'en rendre compte. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et s'assirent sur le carrelage frais. La porte fermée les coupait enfin du brouhaha et Naruto se sentait déjà mieux avec ce calme ambiant. Il n'avait plus autant l'habitude de l'agitation, alors autant d'un coup et avec les quelques verres qu'il avait ingurgité, c'était pas facile à (di)gérer.

\- "Alors ça va un peu mieux ?

\- Ouais.. merci Kiba.. T'es vraiment… vraiment … un pote génial. C'est cool que tu sois avec moi.

\- Je sais, tu me revaudras ça." Kiba accentua son propos d'un sourire laissant apparaître ses canines plus longues que la moyenne.

Il avait vraiment un beau sourire. Là, tout-de-suite, Naruto le trouvait beau. Il le détailla un peu plus. Ses tatouages sur les joues le rendaient unique et il les portait bien. Le brun avait enlevé sa veste en cuir et l'Uzumaki pouvait voir son torse sous son haut en résille. Il voyait ses pectoraux dessinés, et ses abdos bien musclés. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas plus musclé que lui. En tout cas, il avait une pilosité plus avancée que la sienne, ça c'était sûr. Il suivait des yeux la ligne de poils qui se dessinait sous son nombril.

\- "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? " demanda Kiba, gêné du regard insistant de son vis-à-vis.

\- "Rien je me demandais si t'étais plus musclé que moi.

\- C'est évident que je suis mieux foutu que toi. " Il dît ces mots comme si c'était effectivement la chose la plus évidente, en se levant pour se rafraîchir près du lavabo.

\- "Vas te faire voir, enfoiré ! " répliqua le blond en lui balançant à la figure la première chose qui vint sous sa main, à savoir un gant de toilette.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'enfoiré ? " Il alluma le robinet et lui balança de l'eau à la figure.

Naruto ne se laissa pas faire et alluma le pommeau de douche derrière lui pour l'arroser tout autant. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Kiba se sentait vivant à cet instant. Ça lui avait manqué de se prendre la tête avec cet abruti. Pour ne pas inonder la pièce ils avaient rapidement éteint l'eau mais sans rendre les armes pour autant. Naruto fit un croche pied à l'Inuzuka qui glissa et se retrouva au sol sur les fesses. Il se jeta alors sur le blond et entreprit un corps à corps mouvementé. Finalement, Kiba réussi à maîtriser le blond.

Il était assis à califourchon sur lui, assez bas pour empêcher ses jambes de bouger, et bloquait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le blond se retrouvait donc avec ses jambes et ses bras hors services. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour s'en sortir, mais l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang ne l'aidait pas et il finit par se laisser choir au sol à la merci de son compagnon. Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés de la tête au pied, et complètement débraillé.

Soudain Naruto réalisa leur position et se senti un peu gêné. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Kiba le dominait totalement, et il était vraiment sexy. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux jusqu'à son torse en longeant sa nuque et ses clavicules. Il se replongea dans la contemplation de son torse comme plus tôt, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait 40 degrés dans cette pièce.

\- "Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ? " Le taquina Kiba d'une voix un peu trop grave.

\- "Quoi !? Non, je, c'est à cause de l'alcool. Allez laisse-moi bouger maintenant c'est bon t'as gagné.

\- Non t'es confortable, je suis bien là. " Pour confirmer ses dires, le châtain se repositionna un peu mieux. Il était maintenant assis, bien en place sur le bassin du blond.

Kiba emprisonnait toujours les poignets de son camarade, ce qui l'obligeait à tenir son visage au-dessus du sien. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Naruto dangereusement. L'Uzumaki sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Le blond s'humidifia les lèvres rapidement. Sa respiration accélérait sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

Ce ne serait pas correct de profiter de l'état d'ébriété du blond si ? Après tout, Kiba aussi était un peu alcoolisé. Puis finalement, il pourrai dire que c'est justement à cause de ça qu'il avait agi ainsi.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Les deux amis sursautèrent avant de se séparer rapidement. Merde. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Naruto resta assis par terre et Kiba se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- "Les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

\- Sakura ! Je me sentais mal. Kiba m'a amené ici pour me rafraichir un peu.

\- Ah ! ça va mieux ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, ça va déjà mieux. " Il essaya de se relever pour montrer que ça allait, mais rechuta tout de suite. La tête lui tournait.

\- "Mh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller tant que ça. Bon la fête est finie, tout le monde est rentré ou déjà couché. Je suis crevée alors laissez moi la place. Je crois qu'il reste une chambre libre en bas. Kiba, occupe-toi de lui tu veux ? "

L'Inuzuka grogna mais acquiesça. Il aida le blond à se relever doucement et libérèrent la salle de bain pour la rose. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient au moins dû rester une bonne heure enfermés là-dedans. En descendant ils constatèrent en effet que la salle était déserte. Deux personnes s'étaient endormies dans le canapé d'Ino. Ils finirent par trouver la fameuse chambre vide. C'était une chance que personne n'ai déjà investi les lieux. Kiba déposa Naruto sur le lit double. Il se dévêtirent chacun pour se retrouver en caleçon. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre ce qui leur garantissait un minimum de pudeur. Ils glissèrent sous les couvertures, chacun à une extrémité du lit, se tournant le dos.

L'alcool avait cessé de faire effet. La nuit. Le silence. Le vide. La solitude. Naruto se mit à ressentir toutes ces émotions négatives auxquelles il s'était habitué dernièrement, mais les avoir mis en suspens le temps d'une soirée les faisaient revenir comme un raz de marée. C'était douloureux de l'intérieur et il se mit à sangloter et renifler.

\- "Naruto ? Ça va pas ? " demanda Kiba inquiet, en se retournant pour faire face au dos de son ami. Ce dernier mis un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- "Si, ça va…" mais Kiba intercepta la fissure dans sa voix, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien au bord des larmes. Il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

\- "Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi ces derniers temps… mais tu devrais pas tout garder pour toi. Je veux dire… Si t'as besoin d'en parler tu peux le faire avec moi.

\- Merci Kiba… C'est juste que cette soirée m'a rendu un peu trop émotif je crois. Passer du temps avec vous tous, finalement ça me rappel encore plus… son absence.

\- Mmh… Je sais que c'est un peu indiscret mais… Entre Sasuke et toi c'était plus que de l'amitié non ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben… est-ce-que… vous sortiez ensemble ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose comme de l'amour entre vous ?

\- Pour être honnête… je me suis déjà posé la question aussi. " Naruto se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le châtain. "J'éprouve de l'amour pour lui. J'en éprouverai toujours. C'est ce qui me fait mal. Mais c'est un amour fraternel. On a toujours été tellement proche… depuis gamin. Je pensais qu'il serai toujours là, puis il m'a laissé. Comme tous les autres…"

Cette déclaration fendit le cœur de Kiba, autant qu'elle le rassura. Il était heureux de savoir que Naruto n'était pas amoureux de l'Uchiha, mais la tristesse qu'il lisait dans sa voix et dans ses mots était insupportable. Sur une impulsion, il se rapprocha du blond et le serra dans ses bras.

\- "Naruto… je ne te laisserai pas moi." Lui chuchota le châtain.

A ces mots, Naruto se blottit contre son torse. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Du réconfort. Kiba avait la peau chaude et c'était agréable de la sentir contre la sienne. Il resserra son étreinte et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes.

L'Inuzuka voulait tellement le faire se sentir mieux. Et en même temps le sentir si près de lui le rendait complétement fou. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, en caleçon, si proche l'un de l'autre. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui brulait presque. Il se rappela ce presque-baiser qu'ils avaient été sur le point de s'échanger plus tôt dans la salle de bain.

Il avait tellement envie de gouter ses lèvres. Il saisit le menton du blond pour le relever dans sa direction. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Centimètres par centimètres. Il se figea, si proche de lui, savourant de sentir son souffle.

Finalement, c'est le blond qui combla le reste de distance. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme une caresse. Confortable, apaisante. Et salée. Kiba sentait le reste de larmes qui avaient dues s'échouer aux coins de ses lèvres.

Il voulait les effacer, alors il passa sa langue sur le bord des lèvres du blond. A ce contact, ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement. C'était bon. Il en voulait plus, il voulait le gouter lui aussi. Il se mit alors à mordiller puis sucer la lèvre inférieure de Kiba.

Ce contact était grisant. Ça lui faisait totalement oublier les mauvaises pensées. Il prenait conscience de chaque parcelle de peau en contact avec la sienne. Il sentait son odeur si particulière, enivrante. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme il s'en doutait, ils étaient d'ailleurs bel et bien aussi rebelles que les siens. C'était bon de l'avoir que pour lui, de pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, le gouter. Il voulait Kiba. Il n'y avait pas tellement réfléchi avant, mais là, tout-de-suite, c'était flagrant, limpide.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres, le blond se balança pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus du châtain. Ce dernier entreprit la découverte du corps du blond en glissant ses mains rugueuses contres ses flancs, jusque dans son dos, en remontant jusque sa nuque puis en redescendant jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Il avait la peau douce et sentait les frissons que ses caresses lui procuraient.

Leur baiser s'enflammait de plus en plus. Leurs langues se découvraient et dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Kiba glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto et fit pression sur son bassin. Ce geste fit rencontrer leurs érections respectives, et lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Ce son électrisa le blond. Il voulait l'entendre encore.

Il entreprit alors un mouvement de vas-et-viens contre l'intimité gonflée du châtain. Il se rendait compte à quel point il trouvait Kiba attirant. Ses muscles, sa peau bronzée, sa pilosité, sa voix grave, ses mains rugueuses. Il dégageait vraiment un côté sauvage, animal. Excitant. Sur ces pensées il accentua le mouvement de son bassin. C'était trop bon de le sentir contre sa verge.

Kiba en voulait plus. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Naruto. Il attrapa le tissu et le tira vers le bas pour lui retirer. Le blond l'aida pour se sentir plus à l'aise et fit de même avec le dernier vêtement de son partenaire de chambre. Il se retrouvèrent donc nu l'un contre l'autre. Kiba saisit les fesses de Naruto d'une main et leurs deux verges de l'autre. Il entreprit un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur leurs deux sexes qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Naruto ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements. Il susurrait le prénom de Kiba, en lui demandant de continuer encore et encore. On entendait leurs respirations saccadées, qui s'accéléraient davantage.

-" Naru… Naruto.. Je vais bientôt venir, tu m'excites trop.

\- Mmh, moi aussi, c'est trop bon…

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui, oui..,aah... Maintenant ! "

Ils se déversent tous les deux simultanément sur le torse de Kiba. L'orgasme avait été éreintant. Naruto tendit le bras pour attraper des mouchoirs dans la poche de son pantalon et entreprit de nettoyer Kiba du mieux qu'il put.

Une fois cela fait, il retourna se lover dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire après ça. Hormis Sasuke, Kiba avait toujours été celui qui le comprenait le mieux après tout. Le châtain déposa quelques baisers sur son front. Les deux amants tombèrent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée. Kiba un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto, un visage serein. Pour une fois il n'était pas tiraillé par la tristesse. Peut-être que c'était lui, finalement, le remède à ses maux ?


End file.
